This invention relates to the generation and dispensing of smoke by combustion of various solid materials including, but not necessarily limited to, leafy materials such as tobacco as well as various medicinal materials.
Smoke generating apparatus wherein solid material such as tobacco is burned so as to produce smoke is well known. Burning of material supported on a screen that also serves as an electrical burner element, is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,690 to Guarnieri. According to the Guarineri patent, air under pressure passes through the screen to support combustion of the material on the downstream side of the screen to produce smoke that is displaced by the air stream to an outlet conduit. No facilities are disclosed in the Guarineri patent for preconditioning the material, measuring the quantity of material to be burned or for regulating and controlling the density of smoke or the smoke producing operation. As a result, smoking apparatus of the foregoing type becomes clogged rather rapidly and requires frequent maintenance and replacement of parts. Further, the smoke producing operation becomes inefficient with use and frequent cleaning and recharging of the smoking appliance is necessary.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a smoking appliance of the foregoing type having an adjustment capability for producing the desired smoke density in accordance with different user needs.
A further object in accordance with the foregoing object is to provide a smoke generating and dispensing device and method through which smoke is generated and dispensed in a more efficient manner by avoiding accumulation of combustion residue on a material supporting screen.
Still further objects of the present invention include the provision of smoking apparatus that require less maintenance and replacement of parts after prolonged use.
Yet another object is to provide a smoke generating apparatus in which the amount of material being burned is automatically determined for producing the desired quantity of smoke.